


Embrace Thy Sins

by hktk



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Priest Kink, Priest!Jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hktk/pseuds/hktk
Summary: Jumin hears out a confession.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally SO BAD and also YOU CAN TELL WHAT MY KINK IS NOW HAAAUU...   
> i'm so sorry

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.” 

Jumin recognized this voice. The man had been in and out of the confessional every day, without fail. He was blind, Jumin had realized a few days ago, and every day, without fail, he would ask for forgiveness for his sins. 

His voice shook this time. Something was really wrong. 

It was late, close to confessional closing time. Although the church was open at all hours, few, if any, people remained. Jumin was the only one here now, having sent Luciel and Jaehee home early, and he was pretty sure that all the citizens of the parish had gone home as well. Save for this lone man on the other side of the screen. 

“Please,” Jumin said, “tell me your sins and Our Lord will cleanse them.” 

“I have...” The man hesitated. Jumin waited patiently, as always, hands folded in his lap. “I have been having some thoughts.” 

“Thoughts?” 

“Yes... Impure thoughts.” 

Ah. Typical. The man had never once elaborated on his sins before, and now Jumin knew why. Perhaps they were simply embarrassing or something of the sort that prevented the man from saying something about them beforehand. He cleared his throat, opening his mouth to say something, but what the man said next took his breath away.

“Of you.” 

“Pardon?” Jumin asked, incredulously, eyes glancing towards the screen in between them. 

“I’m sorry,” the man apologized quickly. “I’m... sorry... Please.” Was he crying? “I’m sorry. Forgive me, Father. I have had these thoughts for awhile now, of you, and in these thoughts we are kissing and—”

“That’s enough,” Jumin commanded sternly. The man stopped, shutting up at once. Sniffling could be heard, and the man shifted within the confessional. 

Jumin stayed silent for a moment before he could take no more. “Are you alright?” he asked tentatively. 

“ _ No _ , I’m not alright. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

“Please stop apologizing—”

“How can I? You hate me now, and I deserve it. I’m sorry. I should go.” 

“Wait.” 

The man sat back down, as if commanded by the tone of voice. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them. 

Curiously, Jumin said, “What thoughts?” He almost couldn’t believe he was actually asking, actually going through with this, but... Something deep in the pit of his stomach churned with the need to know. 

The man stayed quiet. “You don’t want to hear them.” 

Jumin lied, “If I am to cleanse you of your sins, I must know.” 

Why did he say that without hesitation? 

He remembered the man’s face. The man was pretty, yes, with beautiful blue hair that swept over one side of his face, and beautiful blue eyes that matched, though they were a little lighter. Scars hidden behind the sunglasses the man always wore, he often carried a cane, and he always,  _ always _ came to service alone. 

Jumin listened intently to the outside. Not another sound could be heard, and he was absolutely sure they were alone now. 

The man answered slowly: “Alright. If I have to tell you...” There was a pause. Jumin waited. “There’s this one dream I have, Father. We are kissing.” Another pause, and his voice shook even more as he pressed on. “We’re by the altar. You gently...push me back, until I sit on it, and you kiss me more.” 

Jumin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He’d never desecrate the church like that, but still, he stayed silent, interested to know what followed. 

The man took a shaky breath, shifting around indiscernibly. “You press against me, with your knee in between my legs, and I wrap my arms around your neck,” he explained. “You’re whispering sweet things in my ear, now, and your lips trail down my neck.” 

“Go on,” Jumin said, voice a little huskier than he thought it’d be. 

“Of course, Father... You press your leg against me harder, and, God, should I really be saying this? It’s wrong, Father...” 

Jumin leaned forward in his seat, shaking his head, even though the other couldn’t see him. “What is your name?” 

This took the man off guard. “It’s... It’s Jihyun, Father. Is it really okay for you to know?” 

“Jihyun.” His voice was steely, stern, rigid. It was enough to do exactly what he thought it’d do—elicit a small noise from the man beside him yet not. Jumin grinned with satisfaction. “Jihyun... Continue, please. Tell me what you want me to do to you.” 

This darkness inside of him...scared him. Yet...excitement coursed through his veins, adrenaline pumped his still beating heart a little too loudly. 

Jihyun shifted inside the confessional once more, and lithe fingers appeared against the screen. “Father... I want you to... God, I really can’t say it.” 

“ _ Jihyun _ .” 

“You...take me on the altar, Father... You do it rough, so that it hurts, but it feels so good at the same time. We finish at the same time, and God... God... Please have mercy on me.” 

Jumin still grinned. It was a dark, dark grin, and his eyes glinted with some sort of thought. He pressed his own fingers against the screen, and Jihyun withdrew his hand, possibly too shy. 

“I’ve seen you, Jihyun. You are amazingly beautiful.” 

“You flatter me, Father...” A beat. “Have you ever had these thoughts? What do I do with them? How do I stop them?” 

Jumin mulled it over for a moment. “I have an idea, if you’re willing,” he said passively, leaning back again. Jihyun nearly jumped at the idea, if he didn’t actually do so. 

“What is it? Please, tell me, I don’t think I can stand these thoughts anymore...” Jihyun begged. “Please, Father.  _ Please _ .” 

A low chuckle left Jumin’s throat, and he dropped his hand to his lap, palming himself through his pants. “You know...being on your knees is the most powerful position.” 

“... Huh?” 

“Come here, is what I mean.” 

Silence. 

Then Jihyun’s door opened, followed by Jumin’s own. He tugged at his collar a little, and Jihyun stared down at him. He spread his legs to give Jihyun room, and Jihyun entered the small cubicle, shutting the door behind him. It was a little cramped, but as Jumin reached up to touch Jihyun’s shaking shoulders, gently pushing him to his knees, he found that he didn’t mind in the least. 

Jumin stood, unbuckling his pants and lowering them until they reached his ankles. He removed Jihyun’s glasses, setting them off to the side, and the other man blinked, completely at his mercy. 

Almost as if he knew what he was doing, Jihyun immediately took Jumin into his mouth, tongue lapping up any pre-cum eagerly. Jumin shuddered, hands tangling in the teal hair gently. Teeth brushed the underside of his dick, and he tugged the hair, as a warning. Jihyun shut his eyes, and he never used teeth again. 

To tell the truth, Jumin had never done this before, even if he acted smoothly earlier. He had often heard stories and—by God, yes, he had had those thoughts before, but he had long pushed them out of his mind, devoting himself to his work instead. He had never expected to be in this position at all. 

Apparently, Jihyun didn’t either, but he was eager to try. Although it was mediocre work (or not, really, since Jumin had nothing to base it on...it felt incredible, and that was enough for him), Jumin found his eyes gently closing, his head rolling back, his cock getting harder and harder with every suck. 

Eventually, when he felt that he was close, very close, and that it took awhile but not really, he pulled at Jihyun’s hair, off of his cock, and Jihyun gasped for breath. His face was flushed, completely, even to the ears, and his lips were a dark pink. With the expression on his face, Jumin thought that he could do anything he wanted to him and get away with it. 

But he spoke gently. “Jihyun.”

“Y-Yes, Father?” He looked so cute, like that. 

“Do you want me to...take you?” It felt...a little childish putting it that way, but it was the only way in which he could phrase it without being so crude. 

Jihyun’s face, somehow, flushed even more, and with a shuddering gasp, eyes never leaving Jumin’s face, he nodded after a moment. “... Father... Please... If it will rid these thoughts...” 

Jumin’s smile twisted, and he heaved Jihyun to his feet again; Jihyun gasped again, hands flying out to either side to steady his already weak legs. Jumin reached down, groped in between Jihyun’s legs. The man was already hard, just as hard as he was, just from sucking him off? 

“Good boy,” Jumin whispered in his ear, and taking cue from the scenario that Jihyun had outlined, pressed Jihyun against the door, removing his hand and pressing his leg in between the legs instead. Jihyun moaned, hand covering his mouth, and his breathing was shallow. 

“F-Father... Please...” 

“Of course, Jihyun... My child, we will take it slow.” He swatted away Jihyun’s hand, kissing him rough, abrupt, tongue forcing its way into Jihyun’s mouth. Jihyun conceded, complacent, and he moaned around the tongue. His hands snaked around Jumin’s neck, just like the dream, and Jumin pressed his leg against him harder, lifting him to his tip-toes. 

Jihyun’s eyes closed suddenly, and his nails dug into the back of Jumin’s neck, and he let out a small, guttural noise, shaking up and down. Jumin paused all his ministrations, pulling away slightly. 

“I’m, I’m sorry, Father, I...” 

Jumin clued in on what had just happened, and a low laugh started in his throat. “You are...endearing, Jihyun.” He gently bit down on the nape of his neck, and lowly, against the skin, “I want to make you mine, and all mine. Hahaha, God, what am I doing?” 

“Father...” 


End file.
